twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Zayr Tanda
An alien thrown onto this foreign world involuntarily, Zayr Tanda is a man of excessive passion and emotions. Torn apart from his only daughter, the girl who had been his entire world, not sure where she is, Zayr is lost and confused on this new world. Though he has formed an attachment with Surya Flare, he is utterly terrified of it and ultimately just wants to find his daughter again. With abilities of chameleon skin and illusions, Zayr finds himself hiding in the shadows, not ready to be thrust into this new world just yet. Abilities Racial: As a member of the Khayali race, Zayr has the ability to absorb the physical characteristics of whatever is directly behind him. Anything that is in contact with Zayr (eg clothing or another person) takes on the appearance of whatever is behind him, the same way a chameleon does. For example, if Zayr is standing in front of a wall, he will appear to blend in and be a part of that wall, even if he is standing several feet in front of it. Zayr's racial abilities means that he blends easily into the surroundings. Any change in the surface behind him (eg a person walking between him and the wall) will be mirrored on his person. This ability can only be activated when he chooses it to be. NB: While Zayr can mimic appearance using his own skin as a sort of screen, he cannot absorb characteristics or abilities (eg if mimicing a wall, he does not become stone). Illusions: Zayr can manipulate the mind of anyone within sight of him, by conjuring illusions which exist only in his and the victim's mind. The illusions he conjures can be of anything - there is no limit to size and nature - though he can only cause sensation as well as vision if the subject is within touching distance. Although there is no limit to the length of time he can hold an illusion in someone's mind, he can only affect the mind of one person at a time. He instigates the visions by willing them to exist. It requires dedicated thought and his own realisation of the image he is sending. He, therefore, cannot merely have a passing thought cause illusions. It requires his utmost attention to create and hold the image. Skills Physical strength and agility: Although not an ability owing to magic or racial heritage, Zayr is extremely fit from hard hours of work out. His strong physique means that he is a fearful opponent to have in a hand to hand fight. His style of fighting is similar to muay thai, but when enraged or protective, he loses all form, style and grace, and simply lets loose on the sorry opponent. Appearance Zayr Tanda, though not exactly human, is certainly humanoid in appearance, towering over many people at 6'2" as he walks amongst the streets of New York. His rippling physique, body lined with muscles, makes for an intimidating sight, weighing at 190 pounds. Though there is an obvious abundance of muscles, there is still a lean atmosphere to his body, long limbs and graceful. His body built, his face is certainly complimented by the body, his high cheekbones chiseled, with intense dark brown eyes and light brown hair. His hair is not quite short, but it is neither long, instead messily arranged around his face, the classic "just got out of bed" look. Certainly a physically stunning specimen, there is something almost ethereal, and not-quite-human about his body. Perhaps it is the way one can never quite make out his face, the shadows seeming to play along them even in broad daylight, a sign of his alien heritage, one of the Khayali race. He is certainly fashion conscious, and works hard to achieve the classic look, preferring jeans and classic white v neck shirts, with blazers and stylish suede boots. Despite the simple look, the brands he wears cost a fortune. Around his neck, he keeps a necklace on at all times, the pendant resting along his sternum. Though he wears it constantly, it is always hidden beneath his clothes, only the golden chain visible. Personal Belongings A necklace with a pendant of a young girl holding a mask, which he constantly keeps hidden. He will also always have his iPod and his headphones in his pocket, along with his HTC Desire Z phone. A Giorgio Armani wallet is also always nestled in his pocket. Personality Zayr is an extremely passionate being. He wears all his emotions on his sleeve, them playing across his face with a startling obviousness. Anyone speaking to him can tell what he is thinking at anyone time, and though sometimes this makes him seem gentle and vulnerable, his emotions are always at a height - he feels everything keenly and fully, and this can be everything from pure joy, to utter rage, to complete brokenness. As a model, this is something he manages to manipulate in photoshoots, but it can be unfortunate in social situations. Due to the fact that Zayr is unintentionally obvious in his emotions, he finds it ridiculously pointless to try and lie. Therefore, Zayr is truthful for a fault, always telling people exactly what he thinks without much concern for their feelings. That is, unless he is excessively attached and devoted to someone, when he would do anything for them. This could mean physically fighting anyone off to doing whatever they want. When Zayr gives his heart, he gives it fully and utterly - except for that little part he keeps locked away for Meli. Zayr, though a very emotional man and a man who should be highly strong (being a successful model of the new world), is certainly a man that enjoys his down time. His favourite times include sitting in a bar overnight, sipping slowly at his cruisers and his beer, watching the shadows play amongst the bodies. He enjoys watching people, finding that often humanity lacks finesse and grace, which he feels he needs to appreciate someone. Noctunal, due to his racial heritage, Zayr loves wandering the streets at night, looking at the way the city lights up the night sky - though the lights of the city cannot chase away all shadows. Zayr likes Guava vodka cruisers, other aliens, passion and strong emotion, salads, working out, the nighttime and shadows, trance music, androgynous women and men, expensive brands, fashion and cool weather. He doesn't like Needless violence, the inelegance of metal weapons, hamburgers, straight liquour, people who think they know best, stupidity (both book and social smarts), capsicum, racists and the high noon. Zayr is physically strong and agile, passionate and strong in emotions, honest and truthful, extremely protective and caring and he will fight to the death for anyone he loves. However, he is also blunt and he will stick to the concept of truth even if it means insulting someone. Unless he is motivated to do something he is excessively lazy and languid in nature, and he can be a little obsessed with his own appearance. Zayr also gives his heart too easily. Growing up through his life back home agnostic - though agnostic perhaps was not the best term, he rather simply did not care - the Shift has convinced him of the absence of any higher being who cares about those on this world. If there is anything higher and supernatural that has anything to do with humanity - which he doubts - he is convinced they are beings of chaos and cruelty. History Zayr's long life began on his home planet, far from earth and all its concerns. The Khayali race, a race whose planet was covered in rainforest, were certainly technological beings. Their cities were tall sky scrapers, whizzing ships, energy and fusion, all modern technology that the humans at the time on distant Earth - around the time of Queen Elizabeth, the Virgin Queen - could barely dream of. Though they were traders, barterers - they themselves were not renowned for their technology. Zayr, from a young age, footloose and adventurous, began to walk amongst the rainforests outside his city, finding the landscape there and the way he blended into it a challenge and a comfort. His mother dead, raised by a father who tried his best to love his son, though he did not understand Zayr's emotional and truthful approach to life, he by no means was raised unhappy, but was neither completely satisfied with this existence. The existence where the most joy he got was from camoflague in the forest, and from a young age, the toying of images and shapes in another person's mind. Gifted amongst the Khayali with a skill that only the elders of the religion Jahat held, Zayr could manipulate illusions. Though he was damned if he were to give a lifetime of servitude to the gods of Jahat, which he steadfastly did not give a crap about. He kept the skill of illusions silent. His natural beauty - even for a Khayali - gave him much attention from both the females and males of his kind, particularly as he studied anthropology at his city's university. But the eye of one girl caught his eye primarily, when he was a hundred and ninety three... Selesma. Selesma was beautiful herself, though in a haughty and cold way. She was excessively androgynous, all high angles and stony looks, and Zayr found himself attracted to the ambiguity of her gender. It was clear from his flings and attractions that the male sex held as much interest for him as the female did, and it was something Zayr accepted easily. But Selesma was easily the most interesting, and he pursued her with an unrelenting fierceness, falling more and more in love with her as he did. She became pregnant on their third night together. She stayed with him long enough through the year and a half gestation of the Khayali, pretending it was all okay. Giving birth to a daughter, she turned her into Zayr's hand, and fled their presence to join the Jahat order, where celibacy was crucial. Her position could not be compromised, for she too had the visions that Zayr himself had, unbeknownst to eachother. Zayr was heartbroken. He was to propose union after his daughter's birth, but now it was just he and his daughter, Meli. Meli, who would be his life now. He dedicated his life to being a father, dropping out of school to be there as she grew up. She grew into a beautiful young lady - but then, don't all fathers think their daughters are beautiful? He worked whatever jobs he could - some not exactly savoury - but anything for the survival of the little girl who was his world, his life. He would give anything for Meli. And then the Shift happened, when he was four hundred and six, and Meli was one hundred and twenty, just moving through the motions of college, that same place where Zayr was made a father too young. Wrenched apart from his daughter, agony reigned as he was thrust onto a world where there was chaos and death and destruction, and no Meli. All he had was the single necklace that remained of her, that was it. He raged for days, trying to get back to her, but there was no way he knew of to teleport back home to be with her. He was parted from his only daughter. Life did not seem worth anything, but it was the possibility of going home that kept him going. That possibility, the thought of Meli, and a beautiful woman named Surya whom he had met, and begun a relationship with. Feeling guilty, but enjoying this woman too much. He could not deny bits of his heart had flocked to Surya. But what of Meli? How could he forget her? Trying to reconcile Surya and the thought of Meli, thrust into an unfamiliar world, this is how Zayr continues on in life now. Time Line July 31st, 2014. 8am. The Way, The Truth, The Life (Surya) July 31st, 2014. 11pm. To Yield To It (Jerri) August 2nd, 2014. 5.30pm. Just Like That Movie(Open) Trivia Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Otherworld Category:Club Republica